Etoile éternelle
by Abon
Summary: OS. deux hommes se redécouvrent à travers un drame.


**Etoile éternelle**

**Auteur **: Léa alias Abon

**E-mail** : abon44yahoo.fr

**Genre** : Drame. Et encore, peut-on vraiment parler de drame ?…

**Bonne lecture ! **

_« A l'heure où les étoiles_

_Frissonnant sous leurs voiles_

_Brodent le ciel changeant_

_De fleurs d'argent. »_

Th. De BANVILLE, _A la Font-Georges._

Le calme régnait dans la salle de briefing. La tension était papable, la douleur. Jacob se ressaisit pour poser une question.

**Jacob**, _difficilement_ : Et, où est Jack ?

**Daniel** : Je ne sais pas. Dans ses quartiers peut-être…

**Teal'c** : Je l'ai vu remonter à la surface tout à l'heure.

**Jacob**_, soupirant_ : Bien…

**Daniel** : Jacob, vous savez. Il se sent vraiment coupable…

Le tock'râ regarda Daniel, lui fit un pauvre sourire puis se tourna vers Hammond qui lui fit un signe de tête. Sur ce, Jacob sortit de la salle et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. La montée vers la surface fut extrêmement longue et pénible. Etre seul, même avec Selma'c. C'était affligeant. Rien pour empêcher les larmes de couler dans cette caisse de métal. Personne. _Mon dieu que c'est dur ! Et qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ? Comment ?_ Trop tard. Les portes s'ouvrirent devant lui et il sortit. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne voulait pas y aller, parce qu'il ne saurait pas comment s'y prendre et pourtant il avançait. Dehors, la nuit avait porté son voile sombre sur le ciel, la lune répandait une lumière grise sur la montagne Cheyenne et les astres vibrants offraient un spectacle grandiose.

Jack était allongé sur l'herbe fraîche, les yeux ancrés dans cet océan d'étoiles. Il savait Jacob dans son dos mais ignorait quelle réaction avoir face à lui.

**Jacob** : Jack.

**Jack** : Jacob. … Je suis désolé.

**Jacob** : Jack, je voulais vous dire que… Qu'il ne faut pas vous en vouloir. Ce n'est pas de votre faute.

**Jack** : Je ne sais pas. Elle s'est jetée sur moi pour m'éviter ce coup de lance. … Je devrais être à sa place…

**Jacob** : Je vous en prie. Ne dites pas ça.

…

**Jack** : Elles sont belles ce soir n'est-ce pas.

**Jacob**_, levant la tête_ : Oui. C'est vrai. … Sam aimait les étoiles elle aussi. Beaucoup. Mais elle ne prenait pas le temps de les admirer.

**Jack** : Hum ! Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?

A la lueur de la lune, Jack vit les larmes de Jacob, mais ne dit rien et se contenta de regarder le ciel. Une brise légère caressa le visage du tok'râ puis s'en alla, sans parvenir à sécher ses pleurs, à chasser sa peine. Sa bouche resta close. Tous deux étaient figés dans la nuit, les yeux rivés vers le ciel, espérant peut-être voir le visage de celle qu'ils aimaient dans les étoiles. Le long soupir de Jacob brisa le silence qui s'était imposé entre eux, puis Jack se décida à parler.

**Jack** : A la mort de mon fils… Le seul vrai réconfort que je trouvais, était dans le ciel. Je restais des heures à le contempler et, je me plaisais à dire que s'il se trouvait quelque part, ça serait là-haut. Dans cette immensité.

…

**Jacob** : A l'époque, je suppose, vous ne saviez pas que… L'on pouvait voyager dans cette immensité.

Jack détacha son regard des étoiles et considéra Jacob un moment.

**Jack** : Non. … C'est vrai.

Puis il se retourna vers la voûte céleste, encore. Le tok'râ laissa faire. Lui non plus ne savait pas comment réagir mais se lança quand même.

**Jacob** : Quand j'étais enfant, ma mère me disais que les personnes qui mouraient, devenaient des étoiles et qu'elles veillaient sur nous de là-haut, pour l'éternité. … Puis j'ai grandi, et j'ai appris que les étoiles, elles aussi, finissaient par mourir et que ma mère m'avait mentit en disant qu'elles étaient là-haut pour l'éternité.

Jack sourit.

**Jacob** : Quoi ?

**Jack** : Cette façon de parler. On dirait Sam. Elle vous ressemblait.

A nouveau le silence pesant. Quelques minutes passèrent sans que rien ne bougea.

**Jack** : Votre mère avait raison. Je crois que les personnes qu'on aime… Sam… Restent là-haut pour l'éternité, pour nous éclairer et nous aider à continuer sans eux, même si c'est dur.

…

**Jack** : Elle va me manquer… Elle me manque déjà…

Jack laissa une larme couler sur sa joue. Ce soir là, à la lueur de la lune, Jacob redécouvrait un homme. Un homme triste, fatigué de la vie et de ses aléas. Mais il savait que cet homme, même blasé, affligé, continuerait le long voyage de l'existence, pour elle, jusqu'au bout du tunnel. Il savait, alors, en regardant cet homme, qu'il suivrait sa route, éclairé par sa fille, et qu'un jour, lui aussi deviendrait, étoile éternelle.


End file.
